Everything You Want
by Heavenly Princess
Summary: Leighanna meets Spot who leads her on a rollercoaster, then she realizes that Jack Kelly really was everything that she wanted. Based off of a human video to Vertical Horizon's Everything You Want


Don't own Newsies or the song on which this is based...I know it's long, but enjoy.

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Leighanna asked herself as she stood like a wallflower at the party her friend was throwing. Music blared from a speaker masquerading as a table next to a plasma screen TV. Leigha was contemplating leaving when someone walked up.

"Hey."

"Oh, uh, hello." Leighanna smiled.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you standing here by yourself…" The stranger said.

"Yeah, I don't really fit in at parties." She said hugging herself.

"Well, maybe I can change your mind. I'm Spot, Spot Conlon." He said holding out an ink-stained hand. "Sorry, I work at the University print shop."

"Hi, I'm Leighanna Hurley, but my friends call me Leigha." She said shaking his hand.

"Well, Leigha, would you care to dance?" Spot asked holding out his arm.

"Mm, sure." She said following him into the midst of drink crazed college students. After they danced for a song or two, they headed to a couch that was suddenly abandoned. Sitting down, they began to talk.

"So, you work at the University print shop?" Leighanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Journalism Major, so it's kinda cool." Spot smiled. "What about you?"

"Uh, well, I'm a Communication Arts Education Major, I don't work at a print shop…" Leighanna giggled.

"I figured, otherwise I would have seen you."

"True, no uh I work at a retirement home a block or two from the University."

"Do you live on campus?"

"No, I live at home, it's cheaper."

"I hear ya."

"So what brings you here?" She asked her green eyes shining in the dim light.

"Uh, friend of mine told me about it." Spot shrugged.

"Yeah, Kaitlin, the girl who's throwing the party begged me to come, I don't know why though."

"Maybe she thought you'd have fun." Spot suggested.

"Like I said, I'm really not into the party scene." Leighanna said. "Oh I love this song." She said suddenly.

"Then may I have this dance?" Spot asked standing up.

"Of course." Leighanna smiled. The two walked back to the dance floor and spent the rest of the night dancing and talking. After a few hours, the party ended forcing Spot and Leigha to part ways.

"Say there's this great party next weekend, I'd love it if you were there…maybe with me?" Spot asked hopefully.

"Okay, um, where is it?"

"Uh, how about I pick you up on Friday, say about 7?"

"Okay, here's my number, call me and I'll give you directions."

"Okay, talk to you later." Spot smiled as Leigha strolled off to her car. She went home, collapsed into her bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

The next morning at 9:00 Leighanna's parents woke her up.

"Leighanna Ruth, get out of bed we're leaving for church." Her dad sad firmly while banging on her door.

"I'm up!" she yelled.

"Well then, hurry."

"I'm coming." Leighanna shouted throwing on a tank top and jeans before heading out the door.

Half an hour later she arrived at her church's college and career group, once there she flopped into the nearest chair. She had laid her head down on a table and was about to doze off when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Shooting up she turned prepared to rip into the intruder, though when she recognized the face her own features softened.

"Jack Kelly, don't you know better than to wake me up?" Leighanna asked smiling.

"After knowing you since 7th grade, you'd think I would." Jack said sitting down next to her. "Late night?"

"Yeah, I went to a party last night and didn't get home til 5 this morning."

"Wow, 5."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She said remembering Spot.

"Something tells me you met someone."

"Yeah…" She blushed.

"And judging from that blush, I'd say it was a guy."

"For your information, his name is Spot." She giggled.

"Not Spot Conlon?"

"Yeah, why?" Leighanna asked suspiciously.

"Because, Leigha…he's-" Jack started.

"Maybe it's a different Spot Conlon." She said defending him.

"Hey guys…whoa, who died?" A cheerful voice said behind them.

"Hey Angel." Leighanna said turning her attention to her friend.

"Am I interrupting something?" Angel asked curiously.

"No." Jack sighed.

"O-kay…So Leigha, what's new?"

"Well, I met a guy." Leighanna started.

"Really?! Oh my gosh, who?!" Angel asked excitedly.

"Spot Conlon." Jack explained.

"Oh no." Angel said sympathetically.

"What's wrong with him?" Leighanna asked innocently.

"His reputation…it's not the best." Angel explained.

"I don't know, he seemed really sweet when I talked to him last night."

"And he may have been, but…" Angel stopped.

"But what?"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

Throughout the next week, Leighanna dreamt of Friday, which seemed to take longer than Christmas to arrive. But it finally came and Spot showed up at 7:00 to pick her up.

"So, how has your week been?" Spot asked as he closed the door to his 1976 green on green Ford truck.

"Slow." Leighanna giggled. "You know how when you look forward to something it takes forever to get there."

"Yeah." Spot chuckled.

"That was my week."

"You've been looking forward to this party all week? I thought you weren't the party type." Spot smirked.

"Maybe I was looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm honored."

"You should be." They arrived at the party a short time later and again, Leighanna felt out of place. Spot noticed her being uncomfortable and quickly sought to remedy the problem.

"Hey, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay." She said. He walked to where the drinks were located and grabbed two before going back to Leighanna.

"Here, try this." He said handing her a cup. She sniffed it, unsure of what "it" was.

"What is it?"

"Just trust me." Spot smiled.

"Uhm, o-okay…" She said haltingly before taking a sip. She coughed as the liquid burned her throat.

"You okay there?"

"It kinda burned going down." She smiled sheepishly.

"You never drank before have you?" Spot asked.

"No…I haven't."

"Oh, uh this is awkward…" Spot said rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Leighanna said haltingly trying to convince them both that it really was okay.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Leighanna nodded before taking another sip to prove her point.

"Good, because I'd hate to make you uncomfortable." Spot smiled charmingly.

"I'm fine." Leighanna said reassuringly. She continued to sip at the drink until it was gone and then she realized, she liked it.

"Hey Spot, what was this?" She asked.

"Uh it was a Black Dragon, why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I kinda liked it."

"How about we dance it off for a little bit and then I'll get you another one." Spot chuckled before holding out his arm.

"Okay." They danced for a while before taking a break from dancing. Leighanna sat down on a couch while Spot got them another drink. Spot sat down next to Leighanna and handed her the glass.

"Thank you." She said flashing a smile at him.

"You're welcome." He said looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"Just looking at your eyes, and how beautiful they are." Spot said returning the smile and causing Leighanna to blush.

"Thanks." Leighanna said.

"You're welcome." Spot said taking a drink.

"So what exactly is in a Black Dragon?" Leighanna asked taking a drink.

"Rum and Coke." Spot replied.

"Oh ok, that would probably be why it burned."

"There are other drinks that won't burn your throat though."

"Really? Like What?"

"Like Vodka, if you mix it right you can barely taste it."

"You a bartender on the side?"

"No, I just, what's the word…experiment." Spot smiled.

"Experiment, sounds intriguing."

"It is, I say the next party we go to, I'll bring some of my own stuff."

"Oh really, when's the next party?"

"I don't know, but now I know I don't have to ask you to it." Spot smiled.

"Nope."

"Actually there is a party, but it's on a Wednesday."

"Okay, what's so special about it?" Leighanna asked.

"Well, there would be more drinking as opposed to a party like this with dancing."

"Okay, what else?"

"There would be you, and me, and other people hanging out…maybe I could teach you how to make some drinks." Spot chuckled.

"Sounds good."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Good."

"Yeah." Leighanna smiled feeling a little light headed.

"Ye- are you feeling okay?"

"Uhm, my head is starting to spin."

"Uh I'll go get you some water, because it's good to stay hydrated when drinking."

"Thank you." Leighanna said.

"You're welcome." Spot smiled before walking away.

That Sunday, Leighanna told Jack and Angel that she was going to see Spot again on Wednesday. The rest of the week Jack tried to convince her not to go, which only encouraged her. Wednesday finally arrive and Spot picked her up before taking her to the party.

"So how was your week?" Spot asked as he drove along.

"Good, not much to it." Leighanna smiled.

"So what do you do when you're not with me?"

"Uh, Sunday's I usually go to church with my parents, hang out with my friends, go to class, normal stuff."

"Ah, interesting, so you're a church girl?" Spot smirked.

"Yeah." Leighanna said avoiding eye contact.

"Do you not like being a church girl?"

"Well, let's just say I don't like the perfect little angel image." Leighanna explained.

"I like your image." Spot said smoothly.

"Thank you." Leighanna blushed.

"You say that a lot." Spot mused.

"What thank you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have a lot to be thankful for." Leighanna smiled.

"Like what?" Spot asked.

"Meeting you."

"Leighanna Hurley, are you flirting with me?" Spot asked.

"And what if I am?"

"Well by all means don't stop."

"I won't."

"Then we're good."

"Yeah, pretty much." Leighanna said as they pulled up in front of a house. "Is this it?"

"Yes it is." Spot said getting out and opening her door.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Spot said extending his arm for her to take. The two walked to the door before entering the house.

"SPOT!" A drunk boy yelled hug falling on Spot.

"Hey Travis." Spot smiled propping his intoxicated friend up.

"Who's that?" Travis asked.

"This is Leigha, Leigha this is Travis, do not drink with him."

"Hi, Travis…and why not?"

"Because, he'll drink your drink when you're not looking."

"Good to know."

"That's a lie." Travis smiled before stumbling away.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, he hits the bottle kinda hard."

"I've noticed."

"Yes, but, let's see what's going on." Spot said leading Leighanna further inside.

"SPOT!" Another drunk boy yelled.

"Randy." Spot smiled hugging the guy.

"And who is this goddess who decided to grace us with her presence?"

"This is Leigha. Touch her and I'll kill you. Just joking." Spot said before whispering in Randy's ear. "Seriously, she's mine."

"All cool man, all cool."

"All right, see you around."

"Were you serious about killing him if he touched me?" Leighanna asked.

"I wouldn't kill him, I might hit him a couple of times, but I wouldn't kill him."

"Okay."

"Does that bother you that I'd fight for you?"

"No, I'm flattered."

"Would you fight for me?" Spot smiled.

"If I was any good at fighting, yeah." Leighanna chuckled.

"Well, hopefully we'll never have to see you fight, but let's see how you hold your liquor."

"Okay."

"This game is called tippy cup. And what it is, there's four players and the cup is tipped upright, depending on how many tries it takes you is how much you have to drink." Spot said sitting down at a small table.

"Okay." Leighanna said joining him. Two people sat across the table from Leighanna and Spot. They set up the cup and sat a couple bottles of Corona at the side of the table. Spot went first and flipped the cup in one try. The girl on the other team took three tries to get her cup after she took her three swigs, it was Leighanna's turn. After four tries, she got it upright. Spot handed Leighanna one of the bottles and smiled. She took four swigs of the beer and almost choked but didn't. The four continued playing and Leighanna's game did not improve.

"Well I think you've got the hang of this game." Spot said before standing up.

"Yeah…mm hm." Leighanna slurred.

"Come on babe." Spot chuckled leading her to another drinking station. There were 8 numbered glasses lined up next to each other with 2 empty cups. The object was to get a ping pong ball in the empty cup. If you got it in one with liquid you had to drink that number of drinks.

"The drink is Capitan Morgan," Spot said as he tossed the ball. The ball landed in the cup numbered 2. Spot shrugged and drank the two drinks. Leighanna was next and the ball landed in the number 8 cup, so she ended up drinking everything. By the time she was done she was staggering. Spot thought for a moment before smirking.

"You wanna do a body shot?" He asked Leighanna.

"What's a body shot?" She asked. After Spot explained, Leighanna replied, "Sure." The two ended up doing it a couple times before one of Spot's friends ran up and interrupted them.

"Dude, Spot, you wanna do the tongue race?" Randy asked.

"Well that depends on Leigha." Spot smirked.

"What depends on me?" Leighanna asked.

"The tongue race is when two guys chug a glass of beer while a girl has a slice of lime in her mouth. The first guy to chug the beer, tongue the lime out of the girls mouth, and spit it in the cup wins."

"I'm game if you are."

"Okay but, before we do, I think we should practice."

"Okay." Leighanna smiled.

"Okay, first we're gonna try it without the lime." Spot said before leaning in and kissing her.

"How was that?"

"That was good, now we'll try it with the lime." Spot said. He tried tonguing the lime out of Leighanna's mouth, but she accidentally bit his tongue.

"OW!" He yelled.

"What?!"

"You bit me." Spot laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was kinda nice actually. Let's try that again."

"The lime part or biting you?" Leighanna giggled.

"The lime part, I'd rather you bit somewhere else, but we're not gonna talk about that right now."

"Interesting, okay go." Leighanna said putting the lime in her mouth. Spot successfully pulled the lime out with his tongue.

"Are you making out yet?" Randy scoffed.

"We're practicing. And we're ready and we're gonna beat you. Or we'll keep doing this until we beat you."

"Whatever dude." Randy laughed.

The boys started chugging and Spot beat him, but Randy got the lime out first.

"You wanna try again?" Randy gloated.

"Hell yeah."

"Okay, you need more time to practice."

"No, we can practice later." Spot smiled.

"Okay let's go." The two went at it again and this time, Spot won.

"Best two out of three?" Spot asked.

"You just can't keep your tongue out of her mouth can you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No." Randy smiled.

"Hey." Randy's date said hitting his arm.

"But she ain't nuthin compared to you babe."

"You two gonna sweet talk or are we gonna do this?" Spot asked.

"Oh it's on." Spot won the third round and Randy's date thought of a new game.

"How about the girls chug and the boys have the lime?" She suggested.

"Well, we gotta do a quick little practice run." Spot smiled.

"Come here you." Leighanna smiled mischievously.

The two kissed before Spot even got the lime in his mouth.

"That was good, now let's try it with the lime." Spot smirked.

"You got it." Leighanna smiled. She got the lime out with ease, however after chugging the glass of beer it was a little more difficult and she lost.

"You wanna try it again?" Spot asked her.

"I'd rather not." She said.

"You reaching your limit?"

"Yeah."

"It's cool, let's just go sit down."

"Okay." She sighed. Spot led Leighanna to a couch in a corner and started making out with her. They continued to make out for a few hours until she passed out from a combination of exhaustion and drink. She woke up the next morning only when her pillow moved.

"Good morning beautiful." Spot smiled.

"Is it morning?" Leighanna asked sitting up slowly.

"Yeah, you passed out about 4ish."

"My head is killing me." She said putting a hand to her forehead. "Okay, um…I'm gonna go get some water." Leighanna said standing up slowly, almost painfully.

"Don't get lost."

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically. She made her way to the kitchen and took a drink of water before checking her cell phone for calls or messages. To her surprise, she had a voicemail. Calling the number she listened to the message.

_"Hey Leigha, it's me Jack, uh just wondering if you were okay because I didn't see you in class, so uh, yeah give me a call. Bye."_ "Jack, can't you just let me be?" Leighanna asked the air.

"What was that babe?" Spot asked walking in the kitchen.

"Nothing, a friend just called my phone asking if I was okay." She said smiling.

"Because you missed class right?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Yeah that happened to me a couple of times too."

"Overly concerned friends…gotta love them." Leighanna said rolling her eyes.

"You don't seem very sincere." Spot said.

"Yeah…just kinda buggin me."

"Well you are with me so don't worry about it." Spot said before kissing her. Leighanna kissed him back passionately.

"I should probably get home." Leighanna sighed.

"Ahem, I suppose you would need me to drive you." Spot teased.

"Unless you just wanna see me walking."

"Well you do have a nice butt."

"SPOT!" Leighanna said in shock.

"What?" Spot asked.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"It's the truth, but I'm sorry if it offended you." Spot said kissing her hand.

"You're forgiven." Leighanna smiled.

"Okay, let's go, before they send out a search party for you."

"Yeah let's go." She said following him out to his car. Leighanna soon found herself in the same routine where she would go drinking with Spot and make out with him. At each party she drank a little more and Spot and her went a little further. During this process, she pushed her friends further away even though Jack continued to show concern. It was a Saturday night and Leighanna was partying with Spot. Leighanna was finishing up a drinking contest while Spot and Randy talked in the corner.

"Have you bagged her yet?" Randy asked Spot.

"Not yet, dude." Spot said.

"When are you?"

"Tonight."

"Hmm, does she know?"

"Hasn't got a clue."

"That's the best way to do it."

"You're tellin me."

"Yeah, she's become a regular at the party. It's going to be weird not seeing her after you dump her."

"Yeah, it'd just be weird if she was here."

"Of course that's your style."

"Learned from the best."

"Why thank you."

"No prob."

Leighanna had finished her drinking game and slid her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder.

"How did you do?" Spot asked turning around.

"I won." Leighanna smiled.

"That's my girl." Spot smiled.

"Yep, that would be me."

"Seal the deal." Randy chuckled before walking away.

"What?" Leighanna asked.

"I have no idea."

"Okay…so what now?"

"Now, we…do shots."

"Okay."

After drinking for a while, the time came when they would usually go make out on the couch. Leighanna smiled as she pulled Spot towards the couch, but he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's do something better."

"Like what?"

"Like try a bed."

"O-kay…"

"They're more comfortable." Spot smiled as he led her down a hallway.

"Whatever you say."

Spot opened the door that led to the bedroom and closed it after Leighanna came in.

"It's a rule, no shoes on the bed." Spot said taking his shoes off.

"Whatever." Leighanna said kicking off her flip flops.

"Ugh it's kinda muggy in here." Spot said taking his shirt off.

"You are so weird."

"What…you should take your shirt off." Spot chuckled.

"Okay." Leighanna giggled taking her shirt off.

"No, but seriously, the bed is so much better than the couch. Come see." Spot said jumping on the bed.

"Again I say, you are so weird." Leighanna said joining him.

"See, it's perfect." Spot said before kissing her.

"Not as perfect as you."

"Now you're makin me blush."

"My apologies."

"No by all means keep going."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Spot said kissing her. The two started making out and kept going past the place where they would usually stop. Spot slid a condom out of his pocket.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No." Leighanna said.

"That's cool. There's a first time for everything."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Spot smiled before using the condom.

The next morning Leighanna woke with a start, lying in a bed that was not hers.

_"Where am I?" _She asked herself. She heard breathing next to her and looked over to see Spot. Slowly the memories of the previous night came back to her. Winning a drinking game, making out with Spot, and…_"Oh no, I must have dreamt that." _Propping herself up on her elbows, Leighanna took a quick glance around the room and found clothes strewn everywhere. She flopped on her back and stared up at the ceiling. The jolt of Leighanna flopping on the bed woke Spot up. He blinked a couple of times before propping himself up.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled at Leighanna.

"Oh, good morning." Leighanna said avoiding eye contact.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Uh, about last night…" She began.

"What about it?"

"Did we actually…"

"Yeah."

"Crap."

"What you didn't like it?"

"No, that's just the thing, I liked it a lot."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm gonna be dead when my parents find out."

"Why do they have to find out?"

"Trust me, they will eventually.'

"Yeah, but you're in college, they can't exactly ground you."

"True."

"So there's nothing to worry about." Spot smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yeah I know I'm right."

"Cocky little thing now aren't we?"

"With experience comes bragging rights."

"Oh wow." Leighanna giggled.

As time progressed Leighanna and Spot continued partying and all the things that came with it, when Leighanna began to notice Spot checking out other girls.

"What's going on?" Leighanna asked after one such occasion.

"Not much." Spot said watching a girl walk by.

"No, something's going on."

"Yeah you're nagging. Here have a beer." Spot said handing her his glass.

"No, I'm not nagging and I don't want your beer, I want to know what's going on with you."

"I'm checking out the scenery what's going on with you?"

"Have you forgotten you're with me?"

"No, I can't because you keep asking annoying questions in my ear."

"I don't know what's happened to you."

"Nothing has happened to me, you're the one acting all Christianese on me."

"Excuse me?" Leighanna asked in shock.

"You're right, I take that back because you're just a poser."

"What?"

"Oh come on Lacie, I mean at first you were a Christian but now you're just faking it. You're not a real party girl because I had to make you that."

"For starters, it's Leigha, and yeah you had to make me a party girl, but I thought it was because you actually cared."

Spot's features softened. "I did care, but the ride's over."

"So just like that you're kickin me to the curb?"

"No, I mean if you want you can join in when I get my other girl, that'll depend on her though."

"You arrogant bucket of slime."

"That's not what you said last night." Spot smirked. Enraged Leighanna slapped him. "Well it's a good thing you put out better than you hit."

"Oh is that so?" Leighanna asked before kicking him in the groin. She turned on her heel and stormed out the door. Frustrated and confused, Leighanna sat down on the curb trying to figure out what to do. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the names trying to find someone to talk to. After scrolling through half the phonebook, she stumbled across Angel's name. Leighanna hit the call button and put the phone to her ear. Just as she was about to hang up, Angel answered.

"Hello?" 

"Hi Angel, it's Leighanna."

_"Hi, haven't heard from you in a while."_

"I know, I've been an idiot and I'll understand if you say no, but I need someone to talk to."

"Uh, okay…what's going on?" 

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"Yeah, where?" 

"Uh how about the Starbucks on Overton Ridge?"

_"Okay, I'll be there in just a minute."_

"Okay, thanks Angel."

_"No problem, bye."_

"Bye." Leighanna said hanging up and heading toward the Starbucks a block from where she was. She got there a few minutes later, walked inside, ordered a frappuccino, and waited for Angel. About 15 minutes later Angel walked in the store and searched for Leighanna.

"Hey, what's up?" Angel asked sitting down.

"First off, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I've been a jerk and I realize that now." Leighanna apologized.

"Not to put to fine a point on it, yeah."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, what are good friends for?" Angel smiled.

"Thanks…and secondly…me and Spot are over."

"Really? When did that happen?" Angel asked.

"A few minutes ago…" Leighanna smiled trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He said I was nagging."

"You?"

"Yep that's what he said."

"Wow, you don't nag though."

"I know and it was because he was checking out other girls."

"That's harsh."

"He did worse."

"What?"

"He broke up with me because he said he'd gotten what he wanted."

"You didn't…" Angel asked wide eyed.

"I know, I'm a bad person." Leighanna said as she started crying.

"Hey hey, it's okay." Angel said moving to Leighanna's side of the table.

"No it's not."

"It will be."

"How, Spot was right, I don't belong anywhere."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is, I can't go back to church. I can't go back to the parties because he'll be there with his new girlfriends."

"Who said you can't go back to church?"

"No one, but after what I did, I can't."

"Why not?"

"That would be pretty hypocritical." Leighanna smirked.

"Not really, I mean that's kinda what a church is there for, people who've realized that they messed up and that only God can help them."

"Yeah but it'd be weird."

"Why because of everyone staring at you?"

"Kinda."

"Well you know what, they'll be staring at me too, because I'm gonna help you through this." Angel said defiantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"Wait, are you gonna tell everyone what I did?"

"No, I'm not a blabbermouth." Angel smiled.

"I'm glad or else I would have a problem."

"Yeah, just ignore the stuck up people."

"And the Spots."

"Yeah…might wanna stay away from them."

"If only I'd known. Of course you did try to warn me."

"Yeah, but I know how stubborn you can be."

"Look at you."

"I never said I wasn't stubborn."

"Admitting it is the first step." Leighanna giggled.

"Whatever…anyway, it's getting late and I've gotta get up early for church tomorrow." Angel said standing up.

"Um, if I chip in for gas, can you drive me home?"

"Do you just want to stay with me tonight?"

"Would your parents be okay with that?"

"They're out of town so it's just me."

"Okay, um if you're cool with it yeah."

"Leigha if I wasn't cool with it, I wouldn't have asked."

"I know my brain is just scrambled."

"Okay come on." Angel said leading the way to her car. The two got in and drove to Angel's house where they spent the night before going to church the next morning.

"Come on Leigha, it'll be okay, I won't leave your side." Angel said trying to coax her in the building.

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

"No it's not come on." Angel said grabbing her arm and dragging her inside.

"Hey Angel. Hey Leighanna." Jack said walking up to them.

"Hey Jack." Angel said still trying to pull Leighanna inside.

"Hi." Leighanna said bashfully.

"You know it's easier to walk when you put one foot in front of the other." Jack smiled.

"Unless you don't want to walk." Leighanna protested straining against Angel's grip.

"Would you come on?"

"When one is tired of walking, one will be carried." Jack said picking her up cavalier style.

"Jack Kelly put me down!" Leighanna protested hitting his shoulder.

"Oh come on I remember in High School I used to give you piggy back rides all the time."

"Yeah but that was before-." Leighanna stopped suddenly.

"Before what?"

"Nothing."

"No come on what were you going to say?"

"Before Spot."

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"Yes please."

"Okay sorry."

"No it's not your fault, you didn't know."

"So, uh, other than the obvious, how are you?" Jack asked setting Leighanna down.

"Oh you know…I've been okay." Leighanna said putting on a fake smile. Angel saw this and elbowed Leighanna in the ribs.

"Ow!" Leighanna yelped holding her side. She looked at Angel questioningly, causing Angel to raise her eyebrow. A moment of silent communication passed between the two girls while Jack stood clueless.

"Okay, so I've been a little less than fine." Leighanna finally admitted. "But I'd really rather not talk about it."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Jack smiled.

"Actually, I do…I'm sorry for the way I've acted."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, I've been an idiot, will you forgive me?"

"Oh I don't know, it might be kinda hard." Jack smirked.

"Shut up." Leighanna giggled.

"Okay, uh you guys wanna eat after the service?" Angel asked.

"I rode with you so whatever's fine with me." Leighanna said.

"Uh sure…I'm game if you are." Jack said.

The three went to the College and Career Class before the morning service which turned out to be about the Woman at the Well. _"My gosh, I come back and it's like he's preaching directly at me!"_ Leighanna thought. At first she put up barriers thinking that God was disappointed in her, but slowly He began to break through the barriers. At last she heard a still small voice.

"Leigha, I'm not disappointed in you. You are still my child, you may have run away, but I've been here waiting for you. I'll meet you where you are and take you back, always."

"God, I'm sorry. I know that I screwed up, please forgive me." Leighanna whispered. With those words, Leighanna felt God's forgiveness and His presence that she hadn't felt in a long time. After the service, the three went out to eat. About halfway through the meal, Angel's cell started to ring. She went outside to answer it and came back a moment later saying that her parents needed her to pick them up at the airport, leaving Jack and Leighanna alone.

"So how's your family?" Jack asked trying to make conversation.

"Uhm, good, yours?"

"The usual." Jack smirked.

"Okay that's good right?"

"It has been a while since we've hung out."

"Yeah." Leighanna said avoiding eye contact.

"So is it gonna be different now, or how it has been?"

"What do you mean by different now?" Leighanna asked getting antsy.

"Well you barely look me in the eye longer than five seconds…"

"Oh really I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah you have because you're doing it on purpose."

"Uh-uh no I'm not." Leighanna stuttered.

"If you don't want to talk about what you did with Spot that's fine, but why is it messing up our friendship?"

"It's because of what happened with Spot."

"So you're holding me accountable for what he did?"

"No, by all means no, it's just stuff that I did makes it kinda awkward."

"Leigha, we've been friends for almost a decade, I'm not gonna judge you."

"Well, some people would if they knew I went all the way with him." She said turning bright red. Jack was quiet for what seemed like an eternity while Leighanna tried to read his face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I'm not most people and I want to kill Spot."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you know where he is now?"

"No, I don't…plus I wouldn't want you to go to jail." Leighanna smirked.

"But if they couldn't connect the dead body to me, there would be no jail time."

"As much as it would please me to have the scum wiped off the face of the earth…don't."

"Fine." Jack sighed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You sound reluctant."

"Can you blame me? The guy hurts the girl I've like-known for years."

"What was that?" Leighanna asked smiling.

"You know how people say like all the time? Like all the time, like for years." Jack said squirming.

"Oh." Leighanna said simply.

"Yep."

"So…you enjoying your food?"

"Yes I am. Would you like some?" Jack said throwing his French fry at her. As luck would have it, it went down her shirt.

"Well, that's awkward."

"Sorry." Jack said trying not to laugh while he looked away. While Jack's back was turned Leighanna fished the fry out of her shirt.

"Okay you can turn around now."

"Oh that's funny."

"Yeah, let me tell ya." Leighanna said sarcastically.

"Here you can throw one down my shirt." Jack said holding his shirt collar out.

"That's okay."

As time passed their friendship grew and they started dating.

THE END


End file.
